friends bite
by cluelessquiver
Summary: I suck at summaries and grammar. This has homosexual love don't like don't read. Sora is walking through a square in twilight town and he comes across a guy around his age that says he will protect him, but from what? M because of my dirty plans.Hehehe.
1. i die and live to tell the tale

**I die and live to tell the tale**

_**Sora**_

Are your friends …?

Great

Okay

There

Other

Other for sure I am not giving much away you will have to read on to learn why my best friend is other.

You know that saying this is the first day of the rest of your life? Well that applies to me, literally. It all started last week, I was walking through the square at my home town. Well I wouldn't call it walking more like running at an inconspicuous rate. When a boy around my age fifteen maybe fourteen asks "why do you run?"

I say "because I fear what is in the dark."

"Like what" he asks?

"I do not know "I say.

"Don't worry" he says "as long as you are with me you'll be fine."

With that I walked a little faster and he got up and kept up with me easily, so I stopped, he did to. Then shoving him as hard as I could ,I took off running, and that was when I got jumped. All I remember of the attack was being knocked out then I woke up in that stranger's arms, being carried to one of the supposedly haunted houses in the old neiborhood near my house. I attempt to ask what happened but the only sound that escapes my lips is gurgling. There was bunch of teens are standing outside one of the doors and I only hear what one of them says "So the veggie decides to add a little meat to his diet," then he jumps over to us which he shouldn't have been able to do considering that he was nearly one hundred feet away "Nice, do you mind if I take a bite"

He smiles revealing his sharp incisors "Of course I do. He's my catch, my kill."

Kill did he just say kill, I try to squirm out of his grip but he tightens it to a point where it hurts immensely. I stop and just face the facts that I am going to die. I blacked out after that and felt nothing until I woke up. I attempted to stretch but there was no room I then realized that I was in a small cramped space like a coffin. I heard the sound of digging over head. It got louder and louder until I heard knocking on the top of the box thing I was in. Then the top opened revealing the stranger from the square.

"How do you feel" he asked

"What happened?"

"Oh you just died."

"Cool, wait, what do you mean I just died?"

"I mean everyone thinks you are dead, but don't worry you get over it after the first month."

Then I heard someone scream, little did I know that I was the one screaming. After that I blacked out and woke up in a house with stone walls floors and ceilings. Next to me was a note it said "don't worry you are safe. Why don't you go and get something from the fridge behind you sincerely RIKU." Hearing my stomach growl I followed the advice. When I looked in the mini fridge I saw one half marked MY SIDE and the other YOUR SIDE. So I got a coke from the YOUR SIDE and attempted to check if it was poisoned. it didn't taste poisoned so I drank deeply from it. Then I heard a door open and shut behind me I turned around to find that stranger or R.I.K.U. if that was his name.

Riku had shaggy, strait, silver, hair in a style rather spiky. Pale skin, green cat like eyes, and a bemused smile.

"Oh good you're up," He said. I turned around to look for a self defense weapon but all that I could find where spoons so I picked one up.

"Back up or, or, or I, I will attack you with this spoon," I shouted. He just laughed and acted like he was just arriving home from a trip.

"Did you enjoy your coke Sora," he asked.

"How do you know my name," I asked frightened.

"You talk in your sleep."

"Oh, I do. I thought I had gotten over that already," I said a little disturbed. "So you are Riku right."

"Yes, and was I right about your name?"

"Yes you were R.I.K.U. where am I."

"In my house."

'Oh so this place is his house' I thought to myself 'wait how did I get here and how did I get in these clothes?' I had just noticed that I was wearing clothes that didn't belong to me.

"Um how did I get in to these clothes and am I wearing boxers?"

"That isn't important"

I decided to drop the subject, "So who and what are you?"

"You know who I am. I am Riku Leonheart and as to what I am well you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me"

"Okay, I am a vampire."

"Wait what did you say because it just sounded like you said that you are a vampire. If you aren't lying to me then that is awesome if you are then go die in a hole."

He looked at me a little ashamed then looked at the floor attempting to avoid eye contact with me. I rubbed my neck because the silence was getting awkward and I felt something warm and wet dripping down the side of my neck, I looked at my hand to see it was blood on my neck.

"What did you do! Did you bite me! what did you do!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized "it is just that you don't know what it is like the, the thirst is so tempting I, I just caved in for a second"

"So you bit me," I shrieked at him "you freak! No, no you monster! Why on earth would you do this! why! WH whoa."

With that I fell but before I hit the ground Riku caught me.

"You should rest you've had a hard day and I need to patch you up. Just lie down and I will take care of you."

"Why should I trust you," I mumbled.

"Because I am all that you have," he said then he gave me a shot of something and I blacked out once again.


	2. counterparts

Counterparts

_Sora_

Wake up Sor, hello are you in there,"

I open my eyes and saw Riku standing over me smiling.

"Why don't you just go and die in a hole Riku."

"I would but then so would you…"

"What!"

"Well when a vampire is born so is a human counterpart and in order for a vampire to fully mature the counterpart must die or become a vampire them self. Well and you are mine and I really do not want to become a mature vampire okay," he said looking a little ashamed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever doesn't bother me I am just a vampire's counterpart! It's not like I have feelings or anything! So what next I start growing a tail!"

"No, no nothing ridiculous like that you just start developing vampire like features you know fangs, abilities," he started to talk softly," an scent that will attract every vampire with in a six mile radius, the abilities are flight, disappearing and…"

I cut him short "Did you just say a scent that will attract every vampire within a five mile radius?"

"No I said a six mile raidus"he mumbled again he stared at the ground.

"Perfect so you are going to kill me you, you, saved me for your own food"

"No I am the only vampire who is not attracted to your scent"

"Oh great I get to stay with the only vamp who doesn't want to kill me and am I supposed to feel something pushing through my gums? Wait don't tell me it's starting I am developing fangs," I said attempting to laugh. When he nodded I whimpered. This just made him laugh so hard that he fell over. I stared at his open mouth in awe noticing he had no fangs. I waited for him to calm down so I could ask him where they were.

"Oh yeah I should tell you why it is nearly impossible to tell if someone is a vampire is because our fangs only pop out when we are mad or hungry. Also if you get thirsty now I would not suggest not drinking coke just take something from my side, okay?"

"Okay," I said inquiringly,"um what exactly is in your side."

He just walked away so I decided to check what was on his side, but I wished I hadn't. On his side were three shelves of three rows of crimson liquid in plastic bags. Then I caught scent of what was in there It smelt sweet and made me thirsty for one of them so I quickly shut the door. A wave of nausea passed over me 'why was I craving what was that blood? Uggh wait if that is blood then where did it come from?'. "Umm hey Riku where did you get that blood from?"

"Ohh," he shouted, "sorry but one of those bags is you…"

"What! One of them is my blood!How could you, you monster."

"That's what I am. Don't wear it out. The rest are all animal blood by the way and go ahead and take any one but, the one marked with a blue marker that one is your blood." He said calmly noting my growling stomach.

I turned to the fridge went straight to the "yours" side took a coke opened it up took a sip and it tasted like vomit. So I just spat it all out and I could hear him cracking up in the other room. So I sheepishly turned to the "my" side and removed one of the bags checking for a blue mark and finding none. I sniffed it and the scent that greeted me was not expected. It was like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies that are still warm and gooey.

I just noticed that he was in the room chuckling to himself. "oh will you just drink it." He said, smiling at me as if I were his kid taking my first steps.

"So how does this work is there like, a cup or something that I put this in that mimics a neck?"

"No you just drink from it," he said smirking.

I could feel my incisor elongating a little more than was comfortable. So I bit into the top of it and drank feeling miserable and disgusted that it tasted as sweet and as welcoming as candy. Once I finished it I said "kill me. Please in the name of all that is holy, kill me."

Riku turned around and muttered "be careful what you wish for," and stormed off leaving me alone and feeling terrible about myself. So I went back to the couch and fell into a dreamless sleep quickly.


End file.
